City girl to Farm girl
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: Claire, a town girl buys a farm in Mineral town. The question is will she be happy there? Chapter author's note is up! The reason I am/will not be updating until August.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**I know I should work on my other fic (in Final Fantasy VII) first but I wanted to try this out and see how a Harvest Moon story will help me have fun **

**Rating: T**

**Game: More Friends of Mineral Town**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters just the plot of this story (except this chapter I got the plot from the beginning of the game)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Another normal day in the city life" a blonde girl complained walking towards her coffee table "come to think of it, I haven't quite finished reading today's newspaper" she picked up the newspaper and saw an ad for a farm in a town in the provinsional area of their country "farm life?" she continued to read the article and started to imagine farm life "why not I give it a try?" and she called the number to the MT Realtor (1)

After a few days she went to Mineral Town to check out the supposedly magnificent farm. When she got there she didn't see the farm that she had imagined instead she saw a rundown farm '_no plants, no animals, nothing'_ she thought to herself. After a while she turned aroun and saw a chubby _slightly_ _old_ man in red approaching her. He told her that he is the mayor of the town and that she has just been tricked _bwahahahaha_ and that no one has lived there for a long time and anyone who comes over to try to buy the farm gets turned-off when they see the state it is in. She then told him that she quit her job and that she left her apartment just to end up seeing a stupid ad calling a rundown farm a magnificent farm. The mayor took pity on her and told her that maybe she should buy and live in the farm and make it look better and possibly find a way to get money in just a short period of time. She thought to herself '_short? doesn't farming take a long time? Anyways I guess I should accept it, do I even have a choice?' _She nodded in approval and the mayor told her more about farm life and where the tools are kept and that the mutt is hers and she can name it anything she wants. Just before he left he asked her for her name and she replied "Claire, Claire Woods".

She patted her puppy on the head when suddenly a muscular man appeared saying his name was Zack and that he would collect whatever was to be shipped and that he would pay her for it.

After a while, she walked down the road and looked at her watch _6:33_ and she wondered where were all the people when suddenly the mayor walked up to her and said "today's the New Year's Festival. Do you want to join in the party to learn more about the people?" she nodded and they, along with her puppy, set out to the town square. When they got there Thomas introduced her to everybody:Basil, Anna, Mary, Ellen, Stu, Harris, Jeff, Sasha, Karen, Doctor Trent(1), Elli, Carter, Doug, Ann, Cliff, Gray, Manna, Duke, Saibara, Popuri, Lillia, Rick, Barley, May, and Gotz. The first ones to really talk to her were May, Stu, Karen, Manna, Sasha, Anna and Ann.

After the celebration Claire went back home and saw on her watch that it was already 12:15 she thought to herself '_12:15! That party took really long...but atleast I know how kind my neighbors are. I wonder if that was really everyone...Anyways I gotta go home and sleep. It's so late!' _"So how are you liking Mineral Town so far, Claire?" Harris asked her, under his father's order and his job as a constable, to make sure every resident of Mineral Town is safe "I really like it here" Claire replied "good! I'm happy to hear that" said Harris "thank you for taking me to my house Mr. Harris" she thanked "Don't mention it, and just a tip you don't have to keep saying Mr., Ms., or Mrs., around anyone here, they really wouldn't mind" Claire nodded and when they reached her home she waved good-bye and said thank you again

After thirty minutes of TV, Claire, who was still holding her puppy, went to bed.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**(1) Is that what it was really called? I'm sorry I haven't played HM:MFoMT in over 3 months so I sorta forgot**

**This is just showing how Claire got to Mineral Town, Who and how she met the residents and what she did on the first day**

**Rated T for later chapters**

**Thank you very much for reading**

**And for my fellow Filipinos **_**mabuhay ang mga Pinoy **_**(Long lived the Filipinos)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her second day...**

Claire woke up with her puppy beside her, she looked at the clock near her bed, it read 6:35. When Claire saw this she told herself "I guess it's time to wake up, right Brownie?" and at the same time her little puppy barked as if saying yes.She stood up from bed and headed for the bathroom, and took a bath with the residents of Mineral Town in her mind, with one boy in particular. '_He was a really cute guy' _she thought to herself while she was dressing up, she wore her usual blue over all and a white shirt. After taking a bath she ate breakfast, bread and butter. At 7:30 she went out to her field, looked at it and examined it. She then told herself that she was going to buy seeds today for she had 3500 G.

She went out into the town and went to Doug's Inn first. "Hello!" said Doug noticing someone had entered his inn "oh, it's you Claire" Claire went near the counter and said "good morning, Mr. Doug" "Doug is just fine" said Doug. Ann then came down from the stairs and they heard a squeal escape her "CLAIRE!" and she came rushing down to her. "DAD! We should show her some hospitality" Ann said with a weird expression "well what do you think we should do, Ann?" asked the father of the orange-haired girl "one free meal!" she declared while her father had a shocked face but quickly nodded "one free meal, coming up" he said "but remember the next meal you'll have, you have to pay for it" he said smiling still and he entered his kitchen. When he went out he had a nice big complete meal with him: appetizer, soup, main meal, dessert and a bottomless drink. After finishing her meal Claire left saying a lot of thanks and she said that she was going to the supermarket to buy seeds for her farm. The two nodded and Ann was waving bye-bye.

She got out of the inn and headed straight to the supermarket. As she entered she saw Karen walking up to her and said "oh hello, Claire" Claire gave her a faint smile and said "good morning, Karen" Karen then said "Oh, please wait a moment. I need to ask my father something" Claire nodded and Karen ran towards her father and said something to him. Karen cam running back and handed her a two bags of seed: potato seed. Claire then said her thanks and her purpose for coming so she bought 3 more bags of potato, 5 bags of turnip, 5 bags of cucumber, 5 bags of Strawberry. She finished purchasing her seeds and she continued to talk to Karen. She finished talking to Karen after fifteen minutes and left heading for the beach, Zack's house. She was told that a man there also sells seeds, so she went there and saw a Chinese man who used a box of oranges as his counter. She approached him and he said that he sold some flower seeds and cabbage seeds. Seeing the seeds a little pricey she only bought 3 bags of cabbage. She finished buying and exited the house, as soon as she stepped out of the door she bumped into Zack and he just told her good luck and that she could sell honey for there is a bee hive in her apple tree and the bees (if you're careful enough) won't mind. She thanked him for the advice and went back to her farm and put her seeds in her tool box for the meantime.

She exited her house and started to work on her field, readying it for her seeds. She finished her job well after 6 pm, which made her so tired. Tired enough to sleep in a barn. She entered her house and headed straight for her bathroom. She finished taking a bath after 25 minutes. As soon as she got out of the bathroom she ate her dinner and fed her puppy. After eating she and her puppy slept.

* * *

**End of this chapter**

**What do you think?**

**I am so happy I finished 4 story chapters today, a new record for me!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Claire stepped out of her house, a man in a semi-formal outfit walked up to her. He hugged her and kissed her. _

Suddenly Claire woke up "Oh, it was just a _weird _dream". Claire looked left to right feeling homesick for her family in the city. She stood up and looked at the clock "3:55" she whispered to herself. "That's quite too early". Her puppy woke up after hearing her voice. Claire went near the drowsy puppy "I'm sorry for waking you up, forgive me?". The puppy looked at her and barked while wagging his tail. "What say we sleep again?" Claire then positioned herself again on the bed with the puppy right beside her and she fell asleep.

Claire woke up again "Oh Shit, it's 8:30 already". She practically jumped out of bed and quickly headed towards her bathroom. After ten minutes, she quickly got out and served her puppy and herself breakfast. After twenty minutes of eating, she went out of her house and started watering her seeds. Two hours passed and she had silently complained to herself "Damn, this is so stressful!".

Her puppy ran to her, looking frightened when a man had suddenly entered her lot.

"A girl your age shouldn't talk like that" said the man. Claire cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on! Don't you remember me?" Claire tried to recall a lost memory then said "...Na-Na-Nathaniel?!". "Right, dear beloved Clarissa" said Nathaniel "Dear cousin, it's best to just call me Natty" Claire pouted her lips and crossed her eyebrows "What are you doing here, Nathaniel?". Nathaniel walked closer to her "Nothing. Your mother just asked me to check on you if I have the time. So eventually, I made time. She's my favorite aunt anyway" Claire gave him another look "What's that have to do with making time?" she asked while thinking '_you bastard'. _He stared into her eyes "Nicky...is...looking for you". Claire gritted her teeth and spoke "Nicholas? What does he want? He's nothing but a two-timing adulterous lech!" "He did apolo--" Nathaniel, who was trying to argue, was cut off by a scream "SHUT UP!!". Now furious,

Claire started shouting at her cousin and only stopped when she saw Cliff pass by. "Claire?" asked the brown-haired man "Were you the one shouting?". Claire turned red at the question then Nathaniel answered for her "Why yes, sir" he shot Cliff an awkward look "What made you ask?". Cliff smiled and said "Oh nothing really-" "Did you come to visit Clarissa?" Nathaniel spoke so fast that that Cliff didn't know what to answer until Nathaniel repeated his question "Sorry about that, did-you-come-to-visit Clarissa?". Clarissa turned even redder and was ready to throw a rock at Nathaniel's direction. "Oh no sir, I was just about to go to the mountains" Nathaniel stared at Cliff with boastful eyes "And what were you going to do in the mount-" "Sorry Cliff, for dragging you in our personal conflict…And now you, Nathaniel, what's your problem with him going to the mountains? He….". Cliff left and Claire and Nathaniel bickered for over an hour.

When Claire and Nathaniel had finished arguing, Claire cooked lunch for them. "Oh Clarissa, you know fully well what your mother had told you" Nathaniel started "Quiet, that has nothing to do with it" Claire looking very upset. "Oh come on, you know Nicky really chose you" Nathaniel took a sip from his glass. "I'm going to the hot springs, do whatever you like. Just don't touch my field and dog" Claire ended. After eating Claire washed the dishes and headed outside and started walking in the direction of the mountains.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to cut it there for I no longer have time to continue this chapter**

**:) See you next time**


	4. Author's Note will be deleted later

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader's,

I will not update this until I finish my other story because I can't think of how I want the story for the next chapter to come out.

I will most likely update this story around the middle of next month. Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely yours,

:)

Square-Enix Fan


End file.
